1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hunting devices and more specifically, to a tool specifically designed for dressing a deer in the field and safely, easily, and quickly removing the animal's intestines. This invention consists in a reusable, washable, dual pelvic snip for dressing a deer in the field, and a method to used, collectively the dual pelvic snip of the present application and the method to dressing a deer using it represent an improvement over the prior art.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Deer dressing implements are well known in the art. Various Patents and Published Patent applications are in fact directed to field dressing devices. While developing the invention of the instant application independently the Inventor researched extensively the public record as well as the current market for spittoons and the most relevant examples found in the search are mentioned in the Information Disclosure Statement (IDS) attached.
Despite all the efforts listed above prior art patents describe structures that are either not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.